Sirius Black : Beyond the Veil of Darkness
by MJMMudblood
Summary: What actually happened to Sirius when he fell through the veil. Find out here. R


SIRIUS BLACK   
  
Beyond the Veil of Darkness  
  
(A/N : Let's start with the basics. I do not own Harry Potter, Blah, Blah, Blah, Warner Brothers and all that, Blah, J.K Rowling, Blah. This is my Ninth Harry Potter Fanfic. Please check out the others I think they are good and If you enjoy this then you may enjoy them. Anyway, back to this Fic, This is a short Story about Mr Black and it starts the second he falls through the veil. Enjoy.)  
  
He falls. He falls through the darkness for an eternity. Pushing the thoughts though his mind. Is this then end ? Is there a God ? Will I be going to hell for dark magic ? How long will the falling last. Years pass, decades, centuries of falling and darkness. He has time to think about many things. Harry, Lupin, even James and Lily. But then Hundreds of years have passed. Maybe they're all falling too. Down into the darkness. But then maybe that's just the veil. The only thing that told him he was falling was the wind on his face and arms and the feeling in his stomach. He hadn't slept in all the year. He hadn't spoke, eaten been sick or slipped into unconsciousness, he just fell. He fell forever. And then he stopped.  
  
Sirius could not guess how long he had been falling for, but the veil knew. Six Hundred and Sixty Six years just like all who dared enter the veil. There had been few. In all the years of time and space only a few thousand had entered the veil and they had regretted it. And soon Sirius would too.  
  
The Darkness was all around him and Sirius could feel neither floor nor wall. He was in Nowhere if that was possible but how could it be ? And then the light came. It hurt his eyes. After 666 years of Darkness the light had to hurt. It would take him twenty hours to get used to the light. He closed his eyes but even then he could see a bright red light through his eyelids.  
  
"Sirius Black!" A voice boomed. Was it a voice or could Sirius just here the voice in his head ? He wasn't sure but then he also hadn't heard anything for 666 years. "You are the 3456th person to enter the veil of the damned and for that you're hell will now be lived."  
  
The light and darkness vanished. He was at home. Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Not this," Sirius muttered. He was seven again. The age of hell. His mother sat crying. She sat crying the blood lightly trickling down her bruised eye socket. Sirius's farther was hitting her again and, like when he was seven, he could do nothing to prevent it. She had done something wrong. Maybe the wrong after meal snack was given to their pure blood high status "friends" (If you could call them that), maybe she had let the house elf into his private room by accident or failed to post an important letter. But the hell of it was not that she had been hit or that Sirius could not help. The hell was that she could leave at anytime and take him with her. But she wouldn't. Her status would pay and that meant she would be considered imperfect and that could never happen. Never.  
  
He lived hell. Once, twice, fifty times. He felt pain and sadness, despair and depression, insanity and sickness and finally, after the final version of Hell, acceptance. Sirius did not cry. And then finally the light returned to him. A white blinding light that hurt just as much as the time before. Sirius blinked. Did he just see a hint of pink ? A feminist side to the light that lurked in the darkness of the veil.  
  
"Sirius Black." The voice said again, this time much quieter and fainter. "You are the fourth person to survive the veil of darkness." Sirius racked his brain. What did that mean ? 'Survive the veil' ? Did that mean he could return to life. And even if he did would Harry still be alive ? Would the world have changed. It had been a long time.  
  
"Yes," The voice replied, Sirius needn't speak. The voice was in his head, in his heart, his soul, his lungs, from his arms to his feet. "You can return. To say goodbye to one person. And then you will rest in peace. Perhaps in the Hell you just visited and perhaps in the better place." Light faded and a single women could be seen in front of the dim lighting. Her hair a golden flock of knowledge, her eyes the brilliant blue of the sky and her lips as red as blood. "But first you must see."  
  
Sirius needn't speak, but he did, "See what ?" The lady in the veil kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"See the meaning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was a blade of grass. And then he was the field. He was the field and then he was the land reaching endlessly to the sea covered lightly with towns, forests, mountains and rivers. He didn't understand it but he was these things. He became the planet and then slowly he became the milky way. From the milky way he became the galaxy and from there he was the universe. Sirius was the universe. He felt every living thing in him and then the universe became a blade of grass.  
  
The grass, a field, the earth, the galaxy and again the universe. It began to speed up until all was a blur and Sirius could no longer understand the greatness of it all. The universe seemed infinite, going on and on and on. And then it stopped.   
  
And he saw it.  
  
He saw the meaning of life and it pleased him. It filled him with hope and care and excitement and happiness. So what if he, like many others, meant nothing. They were all part of this. This scheme. And that made Sirius smile. For the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry ?" It sounded like him, but how could it be ? Harry's head turned sharply to face the source of the sound and he saw him. In all his glory. Dressed exactly the way he had been, his wand still in his hand and his face looked no older. Yet six years had passed. They hugged. The kind of hug when you meet up with a relative after a near death experience. Which, in a way, they were.  
  
"Where have you been ? What was it like ?" Sirius's time was short, he had no time to explain the falling, the hell and the never ending life. He had only one thing left to tell Harry. Before heaven.  
  
"Harry," Sirius's voice was low and wounded. Harry new bad news follow. He could feel a tear well up in the corner of his eye. Sirius was not staying. "The meaning of life is love." And then he was gone. He faded away. Mixing with the air until Harry was left on his own. Sobbing weakly into the night. He would see Sirius again. But for now he would just have to ponder. Love ? The meaning of life is Love ?  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N : Thanks for reading if you got this far. Please R&R.) 


End file.
